The present application relates to a storage control device in which a plurality of types of memory is handled. Specifically, the present application relates to a storage control device, a storage device, and an information processing system, in which system information for operating a system is stored in a plurality of types of memory, and relates to a processing method therefor and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
In an information processing system, startup information necessary for starting up a system is prepared in advance, and the information processing system is configured to read the startup information at the time of startup. Generally, the startup information is stored in a non-volatile recording medium such as a disk or a non-volatile memory and is deployed on a main memory at the time of startup. In addition, it is similar to system information for operating the system. For example, an electronic apparatus is disclosed, in which a boot program is compressed and stored in a non-volatile memory, and the boot program is decompressed and deployed on a RAM when the power is turned on (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-072989).